Starcraft: Shadowstrike 1
by DinoholderX
Summary: A ghost who is caught in a struggle for him between the Protoss, Zerg, and Terran Dominion. which side will win him?
1. Chapter 1

**Shadowstrike Chapter 1**

**I don't own Starcraft, Blizzard does.**

**()()()()()**

_Ghosts are never seen, Never heard, the only time you know they are there is right before they kill you. This is Ghost Law, but one ghost broke that law._

Agent X58120M Checked his C-14 Canister Rifle and Hazardous Environment suit: his mask was in place and his C-10 was loaded and ready. "1 minute to landing." Elijah said -she was Agent X58120M's AI, she supplied him with tactical information and handled his suit's electronics- "Thanks, Elijah." Agent X58120M said.

Agent X58120M's pod shook from impact with something "Elijah, what was that?" Agent X58120M asked "Scanning... Assailant identified, Zerg Mutalisk." Elijah said "Great..." Agent X58120M said putting his Right hand to his masked face.

"Open the pod's door, I'm taking that Mutalisk down." Agent X58120M said "Affirmative." Elijah said. The pod door came off bringing Agent X58120M face-to-face with the Mutalisk, it was clutching onto the pod with it's tail and trying to bite through the neosteel of the pod "Dumbass..." Agent X58120M said raising his C-14 Canister Rifle and firing, teeking the round to the Mutalisk's soft spot.

The Mutalisk's clutch on the pod came off and it started to fall to the ground "50 seconds to impact." Elijah said "only took ten seconds, huh?" Agent X58120M said, he had always been know for his speed.

The pod struck the black-red rock surface of the planet, Agent X58120M stepped out of the pod to see the Muta's corpse had landed on a sharp jagged rock that split it in two "I hate this planet" Agent X58120M said, he activated his cloack and stepped across the rough surface of the planet: Char.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Agent X58120M, you know you are the best ghost we have, correct?" Admiral Benjamin Hackett said -he was a large built man with a shaved bald head, thick eyebrows, and a Salt-and-Pepper goatee and dressed in a standard uniform for admirals- "Yes, sir." Agent X58120M said "so you know why we chose you for this mission." Hackett said "This mission could change the outcome of the Zerg-Terran war." Hakkett said "i know the importance of the mission, sir." Agent X58120M said "My target?" he asked "Your target," Admiral Hackett said "is the Queen of Blades, formerly known as Sarah Kerrigan." the holo-screen flashed on to show a picture of the Queen of Blades and Sarah Kerrigan pre-infestation. Agent X58120M arched an eyebrow "Sir, wouldn't this be a better job for an invasion force? Or maybe a nuke?" Agent X58120M asked in all seriousness "Negative, Mengsk has decided that a one man strike is the best option. you go in, kill the Queen, and get out." Hackett said "but you will have the 39th Marine division as backup incase the zone gets to hot." Hackett said -Agent X58120M took some comfort in this, atleast he wouldn't go in without backup- "yes sir, I understand the mission and am ready for it." Agent X58120M said "Then get suited up and in a pod, soldier." Hackett said "and may God help you." he added._

_END FLASHBACK_

Agent X58120M sighted up a Zergling's head and fired, the suppressed shot not drawing any unwanted attention, the Ling's head popped and it fell to the ground dead. Agent X58120M walked past it's corpse "Not that much resistance, either the Zerg don't know I'm here or they are looking in the wrong place." Agent X58120M thought.

Agent X58120M started to zero in on the location the Queen of Blades was supposed to be based on Dominion Reconnaissance Drones (although it might not be reliable). It looked like the Zerg hade made a whole mountain into a hive "Just like a Queen, she has a palace." Agent X58120M thought.

There where five of what looked like Larger Hydralisk's then normal "guess they are the elite guard." Agent X58120M thought sighting up ones head inside it's mouth, he fired and the back of the Hydralisk's head blew out. Agent X58120M sighted another Hydralisk and shot it in it's forehead blowing it's brains out "Two down, three to go." Agent X58120M tallied. The other Hydralisks seemed to get a good guess on where Agent X58120M was, they started firing spines in his general direction, and in response two more lost there lifes in quick succession. The final Hydralisk figured out where Agent X58120M was and he launched five spines at him, Agent X58120M took cover but one spine grazed his cloaking device disabling it.

"Crap!" Agent X58120M said standing up out of cover and unloading the last of his clip into the Hydralisk, turning it into the Zerg equivalent swiss cheese. "Elijah, can you re-enable my cloak?" Agent X58120M asked "Negative, it is hardware damage I cannot fix, you will need to return to the _Starbreaker _to repair it." Elijah said "Can't do that, I'm to close to the objective." Agent X58120M said.

Agent X58120M started to move from cover to cover until he reached the mouth of the cave, but then... something struck him in the back of the head knocking him out cold.

"So he was the one who killed some of my best Hunter Killers?" a Female voice asked

"Yes, and he appears to be a high level Psionic." a Monotone Male Voice said

"What level?' the Female voice asked

"A 9.5 on the Terran Scale." The Male Voice said

"Impressive, this one might make an excellent edition." the Female voice said, this made Agent X58120M Shudder a bit and visibly shake.

"is he coming back to consciousness?" the female voice asked

"he seems to be on the borderlines of it, and he is picking up on our conversation." the Male voice said again

"Might as well wake him up then." the Female voice said, then Agent X58120M felt a large hand slap him in the face

"Ow!' Agent X58120M Said his eyes opening, he looked down to see himself strapped to some.. Bio-organic operating table or something. "What the-?" he said but he was interrupted by someone clearing there throat.

Agent X58120M looked over to his left to find himself looking into a pair of yellow eyes, **Glowing **yellow eyes. He was looking straight at the Queen of Blades herself "Gah!" Agent X58120M Yelled, this was one of the few times he was caught off guard "so you where the one who killed my guards, hmm?" the Queen of Blades asked, but he flet her probing his mind so she already knew

"_I think you already know that._" Agent X58120M thought.

Kerrigan arched an eyebrow "so you knew that I was probing your mind." Kerrigan said

"yep, now do you mind letting me go? If you do then I won't kill you." Agent X58120M said with a serious face

Kerrigan smirked at that "you aren't in a position to threaten, my Terran friend." Kerrigan said moving her head back from Agent X58120M revealing what looked like a hunched worm with Baneling sacks on it's sides and a pair of spindle arms that where tapping on a holographic display

"and that is?" Agent X58120M said jerkin his head at the hunched Zerg

"I am Abathur, and you may use he to describe my gender, it is as close as you will get." Abathur said in his monotone voice

"and you are looking at what, Abathur?" Agent X58120M asked seeing him still tapping on the display

"your genetic structure, very interesting. And I think Terran DNA is very unimpressive, but yours is an exception." Abathur said

"never seen Ghost DNA before?" Agent X58120M asked

"i have but yours is unique." Abathur said

"and how did you get it exactly?" Agent X58120M asked

"he ate some of your hair, he would have ate one of your limbs if I hadn't told him not to." Kerrigan said

"Eww.." Agent X58120M said slightly repulsed by that statement

"so why am I still alive anyway? Last time I checked, Zerg don't take prisoners." Agent X58120M said

"i think your mind is very interesting, coupled with the fact that you took down five of my best Hunter Killers with little effort." Kerrigan said

"not the hardest thing I have ever done." Agent X58120M said

"really, Carter?" Kerrigan asked

"Carter? Who the Hell is Carter?" Agent X58120M asked

"you are, your full name is Carter Halvert." Kerrigan said

"hu-? AAAGGH!" Agent X58120M screamed

_**MEMORY FLASH:**_

"_**Carter, get up~!" A sweet Female voice called**_

"_**Okay, mom!" a Young boy's voice called back**_

_**A young boy with short blonde hair slightly pale skin and forest green eyes got up out of a bed, he was wearing a set of light Blue Pjs. Agent X58120M remembered, He was Carter Halvert!**_

_**END MEMORY FLASH**_

"uuughh.. my Fuckin' head." Carter swore "Looks like my name is Carter. You where right, Kerrigan." Carter said

"I'm not Kerrigan anymore, I'm the-" Kerrigan was interrupted by Carter

"Bitch Queen of the Universe." Carter said, seemingly trying to provoke Kerrigen

"Okay, that's it." Kerrigan said said with venom entwined in her voice

the biological restraints unlocked and Kerrigan lifted Carter up by his throat

Carter, instead of struggling sent a kick straight into Kerrigan's stomach causing her to drop him.

"Guards!" Abathur called, two Hydralisks came in through the rooms door along with two zerglings with... "are those wings?" Carter thought.

One Hydralisk swund it's claw at Carters head but he flung it back with e Teek blast killing it.

The two zerglings charged Carter but he roundhoused them in the neck snapping them

"Morons..." Abathur said putting a hand to what Carter assumed was his face

"time to go!" Carter said running for the open doorway but getting grazed by the last hydralisk's claw on his forehead "Ow! Now that's gonna leave a scar!" Carter said getting out of the lab

"Follow him and capture him! don't kill him!" Kerrigan said standing up and clutching her stomach where she was kicked

Carter thanked the fact they had left his Ghost suit on, he had gotten out of the building he had identified as a hive "_Starbreaker_! This is Agent X58120M, my mission has been compromised and I need immediate evac!" Carter said

"Roder that Agent X58120M, Dropship inbound, ETA 2 minutes." a female voice said

"i don't have two seconds! In a minute this place will be crawling with Zerg!" Carter said, Zerg where already coming out of the ground and the hives.

"he heard a dropship's engines rumbling and looked up, there was one getting ready to set down not 3 yards from his location, Carter broke into a full sprint.

The dropship set down but a swarm of Banelings started to roll for the dropship, f they got there first he was stuck here.

Carter Teeked himself to go faster but he was at his limit, the Banelings where almost to the ship and... Carter Made it! He dived in 2 seconds before the Banelings got there and the ship lifted off instantaneously.

"Made it! I MA-FUCKING-ADE IT!" Carter cheered falling into a seat

"get us back to the _Starbreaker_, I have seen enough Zerg for infinite lifetimes." Carter said

**()()()()()**

**This is Shadowstrike, Read and Review. no flames or Kerrigan and Carter will hunt you down**

_**Kerrigan: Yes I will.**_

_**Carter: Damn Right!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadowstrike Chapter 1**

**I don't own Starcraft, Blizzard does. I do won Carter.**

**Carter: you don't OWN me!**

**Me: I mean I own the rights to you, so no one can steal you and claim they made you.**

**Carter: Oh, Carry on then!**

**Me: ugh, just get your suit on. Kerrigan! You ready?**

**Kerrigan: Yeah.**

**Me: Abathur?**

**Abathur: Yes.**

**Me: okay, heres the next chapter.**

**()()()()()**

Carter Slumped into the Dropship seat "that was a close one, sir." the Pilot said

"No kidding, if I where two seconds late I would still be on Char." Carter said dreading the thought

5 minutes later

"I'm sorry to say my mission failed and the Zerg now have a sample of my genetic structure." Carter said to Admiral Hackett "Damn. Son, you know what we call a mission like that in the Dominion marine corps?" Hackett asked

"A Catastrophic failure?" Carter asked

"That's the offical way of saying it, but in the corps we call it "A total fuck up.". Got it, Son?" Hackett said

"ah, well sir, I would like to request something." Carter said

"what would that be, Son?" Hackett asked

"I would like my mind not do be wiped, I have learned some valuable things on Char." Carter said

"Oh... that will be tough I don't-" Carter interrupted "i have info on a high value target that has the whole Zerg biolibrary in his mind and I know where he is."

"okay, no mind wipes for you." Hackett said instantaneously

"good, thank you, sir." Carter said

"and I have one piece of news for you." Hackett said "we are getting 5 more Ghosts on this ship as your new squad." Hackett said

"a squad, sir? I though I made it clear to you and Mengsk that I work alone." Carter said

"it was at the personal requests of all five of them." Hackett said "and it was backed By Horace Warfield and Valerian Mengsk." He added

"Great." Carter said Putting his hand to his still masked face "where are they?" he asked

"Cantina." Hackett said simply

"okay." Carter said

_Five Minutes Later: _Starbreaker_ Cantina_

Carter stepped into the Cantina, it had the heavy stench of whisky and Cigar smoke. There where five people he didn't recognize, His new squad.

Carter walked up to the table they where seated at: there where five in all, Two men and three women.

"I'm guessing you are Carter's new squad." Carter said "Yeah, and you are?" one of the men asked, he had tanned skin, blue eyes and slicked back black hair and scars all over his face, but not to the point of disfigurement, he also had a heavily built muscle structure. "None of your business, Soldier." Carter said "My name is Cronin Barkus." Cronin said. "whatever." Carter thought

"and you are?" he asked the other man: he had pale skin, a shaved head, blonde hair and green eyes, he had a skinny build "Looks like a contrast to Cronin." Carter thought

"Jace Tavius, Sir." Jace said "at least you show respect for a Superior officer." Carter said "thank you, sir." Jace said

Jace turned to the three women "names, please." Carter said

The first woman to answer had white hair that fell past her shoulders, pale skin like Jace's and red eyes, she was an albino and had a modest build. "I'm Amanda Tavius." Amanda said

The next woman to answer had bright red hair that she cut very short, Caucasian skin, brown eyes, and a tattoo of a red heart with a bullet going through the center on the right side of her neck and her build had a large bust that was accented by her suit "I'm Tara Valentine, Handsome." Tara said looking up and down Carter suggestively "Keep your mind out of your pants, Soldier." Carter reprimanded

The last woman was in full ghost gear, he couldn't tell anything about her besides she had the build of a highly trained Ghost "your name, Soldier?" Carter asked. "...Veltro." She said calmly "I want you real name, not a codename." Carter said "...No." Velto said "... Fine then, Veltro." Carter said

"good to meet my new squad." Carter said taking a seat next to jace "hold up buddy, our squad leader is Agent X58120M, not you." Jace said "that's me." Carter said taking his mask off: he had slightly pale skin, but not at the Grade Amanda or Jace was at, black hair he had tied in a ponytail and Green eyes along with a new scar where the Hydralisk had clawed him on his previous mission, he was a little worried about that "i swear I can feel something festering inside there, but the scanners are coming up clean." Carter thought.

"Sorry, sir! Didn't know who you where, Sir!" Jace said "at ease, soldier." Carter said

"so your Carter?" Veltro asked "Yeah, and I heard you all personally asked to work with me. and you are all backed By Horace Warfield and Mengsk's son?" Carter asked

"yeah-huh." Cronin said

"yes, sir." Jace and Amanda replied

"you bet, stud." Tara said

Veltro just nodded yes

"so what are you specialized in?" Carter asked

"Demolitions and Heavy weapons like HMGs and gauss weapons." Cronin said

"why am I not surprised?" Carter thought

"I'm A Medic, I focus on halting major and fatal injuries." Jace said

"I'm good with Tech,unlike my brother who is good with organics, I can hack anything and fix anything." Amanda said

"I focus on our Psi stuff, like probing minds and planting suggestions." Tara said still eyeing Carter

"you, Veltro?" Carter asked

"... I focus on stelth, I han rip your head off and stow your corpse in half a second and not leave any blood." Veltro said

"Impressive." Carter said

"hey, Boss." Cronin said

"Yes. Cronin?" Carter asked

"what you gonna name the squad?" Cronin asked

"huh, never really though about it." Carter said

"I vote Decimation." Cronin

"I vote Scalpel... I know it's not good but I like it. Jace said

"I Like Cronin's Decimation one." Amanda said

"I vote Scarlet." Tara said

"the only one I'm even considering is Scarlet." Carter thought

"Shadowstrike." Veltro aid

"Pardon?" Carter said

"I vote we name the Squad "Shadowstrike Squad"." Veltro said

"... Shadowstrike Squad, I like it." Carter said

"Me to." Amanda said

"Me three." Cronin said

"Me Four." Jace said

"that settles it we are called "Shadowstrike squad"." Carter said.

"sweet." Cronin said.

An alarm rang in the Cantina "all hands! We have a fleet of Protoss ships incoming, battle stations people, this is not a drill!" Admiral Hackett's voice came through the PA

"alright Strikers, let's get prepped." Carter said

"Sir yes sir!" they all said standing up and saluting and following Carter while checking there weapons

_two minutes later _Starbreaker's _Bridge:_

Carter stepped onto the _Starbreaker's_ Bridge

"Carter, your here!" Hackett said "Just in time!" Hackett said

"sir we have got a hailing frequency from the lead ship." one of the comms officers said: she had Caucasian skin, neatly cut hair and brown eyes.

"Patch it through, Lilly." Hackett said

"yes, sir." Lilly said.

A screen at the front of the bridge came to life to reveal a female protoss with the same overly-fancy outfit they wore "this is High Executor Selendis, we have detected an infestation of Zerg on your ship and demand you send the infested to us." Selendis said

"who are the Infested, if there even are any, Selendis." Hackett said

"the one next to you has been infested with a new strain of Zerg parasite, it is not yet active but it has attached itself to him." Selendis said pointing to Carter

"Carter?" Hackett asked

"crap, when I was unconscious they must have infested me, either that or it was the hydralisk cut I received." Carter said

"so you admit infestation?" Selendis asked with a large amount of contempt in her voice

"I admit it is possible." Carter said "but I ain't leaving this ship, Selendis." Carter said crossing his arms and looking straight into Selendis' eyes

"than you will be taken prisoner by force, Terran." Selendis said

"Not gonna happen, Bitch." Carter said before cutting the transmission

"nice one, Boss!" Cronin said

"that taught that protoss moron." Tara said

"Sir, Carriers moving into position to block our escape and it seems the lead carrier is moving to board." Lilly said

"get out Vikings in the air to try and halt the cruiser! and get out Yamato Cannon online!" Hackett ordered

"yes sir!" another member of bridge crew said

"now, Son." Hackett said turning to Carter "I want you to get out of here with a transport, get to a dominion controlled world and get your info to Mengsk." Hackett said

"Yes sir, I understand." Carter said "good luck." he added "thanks, Son." Hackett said

"come on Strikers, were getting out of here." Carter said walking past his squad

"wait were just leaving them to Fight Selendis alone?" Amanda asked

"we need to get the info I have on Char to Mengsk, Hackett is willing to die for that." Carter said

"But-" Jace began but Carter interrupted him "no "buts", c'mon." Carter said

_3 minutes later _Starbreaker's_ hanger:_

Shadowstrike squad loaded into the Hercules carrier "Hold on to yah' arses." the pilot said

The dropship lifted off and flew out of the Hanger at top speed "i don't kow if the feeling is right, but.. I feel like that will be that last time I see the _Starbreaker_." Carter thought as the carrier sped away

**()()()()()**

**That was chap 2. R&R people! R&R!**

**No Flames or Shadowstrike Squad will kill you**

**Carter: they will if I tell 'em to.**


End file.
